It is time to leave the Woods?
by Krissy4
Summary: Into the Woods Thoughts from the cast at the end of the play. Extended by request!
1. Mysterious Man, er, Lady

I didn't want to do it. I wanted to leave, right up until the moment I turned around. I saw them there, huddled in a group, some were crying for the ones that they lost; others were joyful for the times to come. The tears ran down their faces and into the fabric of their clothes, dampening them and mixing with the dirt from the woods. The mud only made them all the more modest. All of them, who were never bearers of good fortune themselves, were together now, depending on each other. Sure, they fell on great times – they were given their wishes but none of them were really happy.

Happiness… I felt nothing all my life, nothing but regret. I never felt joy; I never could grasp the feeling. I never wanted to… Seeing my son do the right thing and stay but me to shame. He was staying to raise his son, something that I was never_ man_ enough to do. The shame I was filled with was unbearable, knowing that someone I abandoned and, most likely, hated me, would still take a foolish old man's advice. I wasn't a father to my son but… maybe; just maybe I could be a Grandfather to his child. Everyone does deserve a second chance. A chance to redeem themselves - another moment in the woods; I was ready for a good moment, after having lived in a bad moment for so long.

No… I couldn't stay. I don't belong here – do I? I ran, hoping to bypass them. I didn't want to intrude on them, they were now happy, realizing the morals and teaching that they were told so many times. They knew the errors of their ways, that every action had a consequence, that wishes my bring problems – such that you regret them. Better that though, then to never get them – right? My son, his son in one arm, his new family surrounded him; he broke away from them, long enough to grab my arm, He stepped back in the group and pulled me in. He wanted me to stay… he didn't want me to leave the woods. I was always a part of his family – but now I belonged, in his heart. And now, being accepted by the _only_ one who I ever wanted to have forgiveness from; I can truly say that I have felt happiness….

…And I never want it to be time to leave the woods.


	2. Baker, Jeniva

_After Spinnel Sun and Keroberos suggested that I try something with the Baker, I figured; why not? I played him for a week or so when Jeremy wasn't at school; I know some of his psyche. I did fill in for everyone at one point or another so I'm going to try to do one for every character in the play now. Well, on with the Show!_

* * *

So here I am; my son in my arms and what's left of our village... our kingdom... around me. The princess - who, since the Royal Family has fled - must have been appointed queen. Jack – who lost him mother and, perhaps, his beloved cow – is now on his own and looking to me for guidance. The little girl – who's name I never learnt – is also dependant on me. Finally, my son; much too young to even crawl and has recently just stopped crying. I wouldn't abandon him, not again, not now. I already tried that once, but luckily; I got pointed in the right direction.

Me, who tried countless time to bear a child, am now suddenly appointed as provider for four souls – excluding myself. Why me? I am the oldest one here... and Jack is still not ready to take care of himself; but why not someone else? The Prince... he's not here now. Who knows where he's at, that young maiden must be quite special to keep him away for so long. It's possible that he left with the rest of the family too. Wherever he is – it isn't here.

My wife, my beloved wife, would have loved this. She always longed for a large family; here is her opportunity for it. She would have brought them in to the house; never minding how little space there was and would have made do. She would have given up her own side of the bed and resigned herself to a kitchen chair for the night if it meant giving a good night's sleep to someone else. She loved to help... And I counted on her help for everything. Now that she's gone... Now I'm the one who needs to be strong. I have to keep a cool head and have good judgment. For the good of the group; for the good of my child; I can't run, I have to stay.

A wise old man once told me "The farther you run, the more you feel undefined for what you have left undone and, more, what you have left behind." I trust his word, no matter how mysterious, delirious or even deleterious he may seem, something tells me that he knows best.

* * *

_For Princess Consuela Banana-Hammock (the Baker's son) and Lashonda (the Giantess' head) – it has been much too long since I held either of you. I miss you both... Heck, I see you everyday in the Drama room, what am I going on about?_


	3. Little Red, Bob

Mother would be _very _unhappy with these circumstances. I strayed as far from the path as I could; I ate all the sweets for Granny; I killed; I tore my dress…. And, yet I feel no remorse. It does not bother me that I aided in the murder of soul. That I lied to someone; that I watched her die. That I didn't try to stop it… I feel nothing except extreme relief. Relief that while I was safe, someone else was in agonizing pain. That she felt what we were all feeling. She did loose her husband… that should have been enough. We killed him; no... Jack did. Then she came for him. She took her revenge on us – not purposely… but she did. Is it to be an on going cycle that never ends? Are we to have another Giant that comes set on destroying more of us and, then, we're to slay it too?

Perhaps that Witch was right. I'm not squeamish. I may not have killed that wolf, Mr. Baker did; but I skinned him… I enjoyed it. I longed to do it again. And I did. I carved them up, never giving a thought to what I was doing. Never thinking about how I was killing someone. Never thinking about the wolf's mother… I was wrong. It _is_ the same, they both feel loss. Human… Wolf… Giant… They have those who they love, who they take care of, who they depend on and who depends on them. Their lives revolve around one another; doesn't matter who or what species. Perhaps no one is alone but, there are a lot of broken families around, because of me

Mother wouldn't be pleased at all. Not of me, her murdering daughter. I openly lied so that I could live another day. I do suppose that Mother would have understood with that last one… No. No, Mother wasn't like that. Mother was strict. She expected me to do as I was told. Not to dirty my dress; to stay on task; she expected me to be perfect, like her.

But here I am, looking as if I went to the underworld and back. Yet, I couldn't be happier. I'm with others, who feel the same guilt, loss, sadness as I do. They no longer have their families and neither do I. Perhaps this was my wish all along. Perhaps this is what they wolf wanted to show me. I was traveling fleetly; not taking the time to enjoy the flowers or the birds, who sing sweetly. Maybe a Baker and his son, a boy who loved a cow and a princess weren't exactly what he had in mind, but they'll do.

* * *

For this, I'd like to thank my Ashley – for bullying me into updating. Okay, she begged really hard. She's excited about it. This is for you, Honey. 


	4. Jack, Pat – Greeny

_Kassoro ; you're in luck..._

* * *

I wished my cow would give some milk. Is that so bad? No. So, then how did it get this bad? How did me – wanting my cow to produce milk like he should – turn into this? The village is destroyed, in the past year we've had two Giant appear in our land – one that was just recently killed, and I lost everything…

Not just the gold. There are things far more valuable then that; like Milky-White and… Milky-Wow… Mom... I still can't believe that she's gone. I can still hear her shrill voice in my head and feel her pinching my ear. All I wanted to do was to make her proud. She lost her fate in men ever since dad went and never came back. I wanted to prove her wrong, and wanted her to know that not all men are disappointments. Good job I did of that. What's more disappointing then your son bringing a Giant in the land, and having a steward kill you? Not much. But she protected me… At least I know she died loving me. That she wasn't disappointed then, for once… May her soul rest in peace.

Peace? Ha. Since when were things peaceful? My whole life has been one wrong turn after the other… and on a bumpy road to boot. Dad leaving, the house falling apart, our well drying up – and then our cow does likewise. Things were good for a while, after the first Giant. We had riches – beyond those of the Royal Family themselves. The house was fixed, Milky-white was producing milk, and Milky-Wow did nothing but lay golden eggs. We were on top of the world. Then it happened. I can still feel the tremble in my legs, from when the Giantess jumped down. Mother went to market; I broke my promise and left my surroundings. I just wanted to keep her safe, knock off the Giant so no harm would be done… And that's where I failed.

I failed worse then Dad ever could. With Dad, he just left us. With me; I ended Mom's life. It wasn't the Steward. I can tell myself that all I want; I won't change anything. I was the reason the Giant came, if it wasn't for my foolishness, they wouldn't have came upon her. Mother would still be here. She would have returned from the market like she always did; she would have told me about her day in her piercing voice and have cooked some supper. We would have talked about what we were going to do tomorrow. We can't do that anymore, though. Now, it just me…

I was wrong – I'm not a man! I ran and hid like a coward. The Baker's a man – he took control of the situation when all seemed bleak, he kept us together. He solved the problem. I was the problem. He kept me from flying off the handle; doing something foolish again; he kept me safe. And for that… I wish… I wish he'll find happiness; with us.

* * *

Let's hear it for heat. We have a nice, hot day so I updated as a celebration... and I need more freezies. Ashley is now my muse, having helped me write yet another character. Thank you, Hon. Everyone be sure to thank her; I'm sure that it'll make her day

**Tameranian Angel** – I was the Mysterious Man (Woman) in our version. Glad to know there's a fan out there. And it brings back memories for me too. The Witch... I think I'm saving her for last


	5. Cinderella, Cindy Lauren

The Festival and the Ball; it was always my dream to go to either one. To go to both was my wish. Oh and what a Ball it was. Women, in their finest attire, were dancing with the men. The men were being gentle and kind to the ones around them; everyone using manner and being so courteous. For once I was treated like an equal – not like at home where I was sneered upon. I danced like I was on a cloud. I was in the arms of a prince… my prince. I felt invincible; untouchable. Then he chose me to become his bride. Sure, I was a little leery – I had just met the man three days prior and, I never thought I'd wed a prince. But I did. For one year, I was a princess… for one year, I was loved.

For that one year, I forgot who I was. I became wrapped up in the glorious silken robes, the stewards that were there to do my every bidding, the castle that I never had to clean. I forgot about everything. I forgot about my mother and her grave. The tree that my tears water, causing it to grow into the handsome tree that it was, it all left my mind. When the birds told me that there was trouble at her grave I cried enough tears to grow a whole forest. What were the chances that my tree – Mother's tree – would be what destroyed her grave? That the birds, who I discarded, would be who told me about it. And after that, they even agreed to help me and my new friends with the Giant. Good friends are hard to find. They're hard to hold on to, too. I suppose that if they didn't tell me, I would never have known about her grave. I would have left with the rest of the family and never looked back.

Mother could never guide me; I was always on my own. No one was beside me; unless you want to count my stepfamily and my father, criticizing me on how I looked and how I dressed. I was so happy to be away from them, to be with others who valued me. Until, I realized that I was at fault. The village's baker, he was one of the few in the group. He had lost his wife – a giant tree fell upon her, much like Mother's grave, it was the Giant's doings. It was my fault, I did pin it on Jack; he had gone back up again. I called him greedy, I was greedy. I wanted my soul untainted. I didn't want someone to pin a death on me; but on a little child, that was fine? If I hadn't thrown away the bean in the first place we wouldn't have had that mess. Who knows what might have happened differently. Maybe I would have died and the rest of the village could have lived. That would have been better, right? The second giant was my fault – I should have died for it. It's what a nobler person would have done.

So, I suppose that that makes me selfish. I run off (Tra, la, la, la, la) while my kingdom is left defenseless against the Giantess. That is some world class cowardice. Sure, it's the prince's duty to protect the kingdom but when he isn't there it's up to me. If I leave – I'm supposed to get someone to be in charge in my absence. I snuck out – no one knew I was gone – they all thought that I was still there; thinking how to save them. They didn't know. They were oblivious, blissful villagers – and I was once one of them. I still am. I couldn't tell that my own husband was having an affair. Who knows how long it was going on for. I suppose that in my eyes, he was still a prince. Perfect in everyway; the sun rose and set on him; incapable of doing wrong. _I_ was wrong. He's human. He does bad things, like we all do.

Why was that so hard for me to understand? Why is it so hard for me to think of the man who rescued me as faulted? Perhaps it's because I am. Maybe that's another one of my faults, I expect too much from people. My parents expected a lot from me. Maybe it's because other around me always hold themselves in the highest ranks. Yet, I'm with the villager's baker and three kids, although two are much too old to be labeled as such, form the village as well, and… he's faulted. I see that. I know that. Yet, he seems perfect. Each and every fault of his adds to him as a whole and it doesn't take away from it, like I was told mine did. Jack, who I pinned the blame on, wants me to stay with them. Perhaps it's because we're all faulted, we're all to blame. Not anyone of us, no one can hold that burden by themselves. Together… we can look past it. So should I stay with them? Before I wondered how do you know what you want, 'till you know who you are… I may still not know just who I am, but I know that I'll be happy with them. Happier then any Ball could ever make me

* * *

What to say? It's sunny, cloudless, and hot out... I want some rain


	6. Baker's Wife, AllyLex

Maybe I just wasn't meant to have children.

Maybe I just wasn't meant to have a husband either. It's not that I didn't love him; I did and I do, with all my heart. I was always a romantic; believing that everyone had their special somebody; that there was a prince for everyone. One who would come and whisk them away... I suppose that mine didn't work out that way. I found a prince in the woods, and he was everything a prince should be; sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as he's handsome... and a cad. He used me. He found me in the woods when I was at a low, when I felt as if my husband didn't care. He knew that, somehow, and he took advantage of that. He had his fun and then he ran off, claiming that he had to protect us from the Giant – the very one that was the cause of my death.

Oh, but I did find my Prince in the woods. He may not have been royalty or the smartest man, nor did he have the best temper. But he was everything to me. He made me happy, and at times he made me mad, but it was who he was. His crown was a chef's hat and his robe was really an apron. Maybe he didn't have riches, I didn't need that. I needed to be loved. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to give love... I had a child I could do that to. He got on every one of my nerves, too. Never stopped crying; not stopped yelling; never stopped me from loving him. As bad as he was you couldn't help but love him. I hope he'll give his father an easy time.

I wish I could see him again. Hold him in my arms, console him, sooth him, rock him to sleep. He's my child. I want him with me – badly. Jealousy is a petty thing. Petty, yet powerful; it's leads us to do things that we know are wrong. Like my Love, he nearly left. Swore our son to the princess, ran from the group... Thank heavens for his father. They may have started their bonding late but, it's far better then never. I owe so much to that man, not only did he help us get our child... but he helped my husband see his wrong. He helped him know what was best. He can grieve for me all that he wants but if he wants to avenge me then he'll raise our son as I would have. He will not run amuck and hope for the best... he knows better then that.

So with a gust of the wind, I'll send them my love and hope that it gets carried to them. It's all I have left, now. My body is useless and life is ended. I can't guide my child, but he will see the glow of my love

* * *

_ Thanks goes out to Chimalmaht who reviewed last night - it reminded me that I should really update this. _


End file.
